Tradiciones
by xquency
Summary: Shikadai es solo un shinobi vago y sin muchas ambiciones. Ser comprometido no estaba entre sus planes, y menos con la malcriada nieta del Daimyō. Pero quizás... Quizás Sarada Uchiha, aquella mujer problemática, podía ayudarlo con eso.


N/A: A pesar de ser multishipper, esta pareja me encanta y ha tomado el puesto de una de mis favoritas. Por eso decidí escribir otro fic además de Nicotina.

No es el típico fanfic de compromiso. Su idea viene de estos, pero con varios cambios y por supuesto, ShikaSara fogoso y pasional.

Y sí, al igual que Nicotina, tiene Shikatema.

 ** _Tradiciones_**

 ** _Líneas Sanguíneas_**

Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa de caoba, disfrutando el sonido que este golpe ocasionaba. Se sentía adormilado, con grandes deseos de lanzarse a la cama y dormir como un bebé, quizás soñando con el lindo rostro de Mirai Sarutobi.

Probablemente fuera un enfermo, desarrollando sentimientos amorosos hacia una chica como Mirai, quien había sido criada junto a él como una hermana mayor. Después de todo, era la ahijada de su padre.

Pero no era, de ninguna forma, su culpa. Ella era la culpable, con sus afectos de cariño, su linda forma de tratar a los demás, su brillante sonrisa... No por nada él e Inojin vivían babeando cada vez que entrenaban a su lado.

¿Y qué si era un jōnin ya de veinticinco años? Las mayores eran las mejores, eso siempre decía papá antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por su madre.

Reprimió una risa ante este recuerdo, mientras se olvidaba por cortos segundos la horrible, terrible, miserable y frustrante situación en la que el joven Nara se hallaba.

Debía casarse.

Formar una familia.

Ser un buen esposo.

Y todo, para una mujer que ni conocía ni tenía interés en hacerlo.

—Sigo sin entender el por qué —resopló, tratando de mantener su semblante tranquilo antes de terminar saltándole encima al Hokage Naruto en un berrinche. Era demasiado perezoso como para hacerlo—. Estamos en tiempos modernos, eso no es necesario.

—Etto... Shikadai, de hecho lo es —musitó el Hokage con profundas ojeras. Se notaba cansado y agotado, tanto física como psicológicamente—. El damyō está más que contento con los clanes de Konoha y su destreza, así que para asegurarse de una descendencia acorde deben ser comprometidos todos los herederos.

—Es su orden, Shikadai. No podemos hacer nada —aclaró su padre, con una expresión tan fastidiada como la suya. Se notaba de lejos que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa estupidez.

Se mordió la mejilla interna, bailando sus ojos en las caras de varios líderes de clan. Podía ver la cara ofuscada de Chōji Akimichi, con sus mejillas prominentes y su cabello café echado hacia atrás minuciosamente. Estaba no muy lejos de él Ino, con sus labios unidos en una fina línea de molestia, y su belleza intacta, con aquel resplandeciente cabello rubio platinado.

También era notable la presencia de Konohamaru Sarutobi y Hanabi Hyūga, las cabezas más jóvenes de esa sala. Estos se veían menos afectados por las decisiones, y sentía que estaban por obligación y no les importaba ni afecta en lo más mínimo.

—¿Entonces por qué soy el único heredero que está aquí? —atajó audazmente con fastidio destilando de sus palabras.

También se fijó en el rostro elegante y molesto del tan temido Sasuke Uchiha, el famoso criminal del que tanto murmuraban los aldeanos de Konoha incluso después de tantos años desde sus atrocidades para con la Aldea. Se veía molesto, con su ojo ónix fijo en la figura agotada del Hokage. Junto a él estaba su hija, Sarada Uchiha.

¿Cómo podía definir a esa mujer molesta y problemática? Heredera del Clan Uchiha, belleza elegante e hipnotizantes ojos ónix, con un byakugō adornando su prominente frente que hacía juego con su rostro en forma de corazón y sus pequeños pero carnosos labios rosados.

Era amarga como la hiel, molesta, seria y fría, tan idéntica a los hombres de su extinto clan. Poseía una mirada prepotente y fuerte por naturaleza, silenciando e intimidando al que mirara. Era poderosa, demasiado, con un sharingan de tres aspas a la vista en cada pelea y jutsus excelentes de rayo y fuego. Una bestia en el genjutsu y shurikenjutsu, heredera de la fuerza y ninjutsu medico de Tsunade Senju y su discípula Sakura Uchiha.

Sí, demasiado poderosa y problemática para su gusto.

—Ya hemos hablado con los otros herederos. Y la mayoría han sido comprometidos —habló su padre nuevamente, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa—. Inojin Yamanaka aceptó su compromiso con Himawari Uzumaki, Chōchō Akimichi sigue en trámites de compromiso con Mitsuki de la Aldea del Sonido, y Boruto Uzumaki ya estaba comprometido con Sumire Kakei antes de que la orden se hiciera oficial.

—¿Y ella? —masculló, señalando con la cabeza a la seria Uchiha, ganándose una mirada de desdén casi idéntica de padre e hija.

—Seguimos en búsqueda de un prometido para Sarada-chan —habló informalmente el rubio Hokage, tratando de sonreírle, como si eso fuese a restarle la impotencia que sentía en ese momento—. Por eso está aquí.

—¿Y por qué no la comprometen con Shikadai? —habló Konohamaru Sarutobi, recibiendo otra desdeñosa mirada de la de lentes rojos. ¿Nunca podía sonreír?—. Digo, son los únicos que faltarían, ¿Por qué llenar la sangre de un Clan como los Nara con sangre civil de la hija del damyō?

—Los Nara y los Uchiha son clanes completamente independientes. Para la reconstrucción de nuestro clan, Sarada debe casarse con alguien que permita el regreso del Uchiha puro, alguien sin ningún tipo de línea sanguínea que afecte las nuestras —habló Sasuke Uchiha, con un tinte claro de molestia—. Los Nara igual, supongo.

—Eso, y tampoco es bueno un choque de poder tan obvio... —musitó Naruto Uzumaki, rascándose la mejilla—. Es como si casáramos a Boruto con ella, alguno de los clanes se perdería. Con Inojin e Himawari no importa tanto porque ella no es la heredera, y Sumire Kakei no afecta la línea sanguínea de mi clan. Y el matrimonio con la nieta del daimyō es porque fue una orden hecha por él mismo.

Resopló, era ridículo que con el pasar de los años siguiese esa estupidez de los compromisos y todas esas cosas.

—¿Y los Hyūga? —musitó, queriendo golpearse con una piedra y morir para poder descansar eternamente.

—Soy la heredera y estoy casada —aclaró Hanabi, pasando su mano por su barriga de unos seis meses de embarazo—, y mi hijo no ha nacido como para comprometerlo.

Touché.

Pero...

—¿Y Mirai Sarutobi? Ella no es la heredera de su clan —trató de salvarse. Quizás y salía ganando.

—Fue nuestra decisión inicial, pero aparte de que Mirai lo rechazó, ya había llegado la orden del daimyō —respondió su padre, mirando suspicazmente a su único hijo. Probablemente sabía de su enamoramiento.

Se le acababan las opciones y simplemente quería matarse y librarse de toda esa carga. Se sentía acorralado en ordenes de antaño que parecían quererlo ahogar por completo antes de que pudiese decir 'jutsu.'

—¿Y por qué la nieta del daimyō se interesó en mí y no en Boruto? Después de todo, es hijo del Hokage y de los más poderosos —masculló, maldiciendo la memoria del joven rubio que en ese momento debía estar copulando felizmente con la pelimorada genin.

—... No lo sabemos —musitó el Hokage, tratando de aminorar la tensión con una corta risa seca—. Quizás... No, no tengo idea.

—Eso era todo, Shikadai. Ya hablamos con Sarada; los dos pueden retirarse —dijo su padre, y no pudo sentirse más aliviado.

Pero no del todo. Pronto se casaría...

Salir de aquella sala de juntas fue un gran alivio. Llevaba una hora y media aproximadamente antes de que el Nara fuera convocado por su padre y el Hokage. La discusión sobre su futuro esposo fue larga y molesta, hasta el punto de dejarla interrogándose muchas cosas.

Ella nunca pidió ser la última Uchiha además de su padre. Ella nunca quiso ser la que tuviera el peso de su apellido. Ella nunca quiso ser quien tuviera que limpiar el nombre de su clan, porque aparentemente todos los Uchiha decidieron ser unos psicópatas "huidores" de Konoha.

Se restregó los ojos tras los lentes, realmente lamentándose por su situación. No quería casarse, pero era su deber y una orden. Después de todo, carecía de hermanos y debía restablecer su clan. Las opciones tampoco eran muchas; ¿Metal Lee? Era gay. ¿Iwabe? Un pervertido que cambiaba más de novia que de calzoncillos. ¿Denki? Sin comentarios.

Su padre había sugerido al hijo del Kazekage, Shinki, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Siempre sospechó de una relación entre este con su hermana adoptiva, Yodo, y ella no era nadie como para quererle arruinar la vida a otra persona, quien además no tenía velas en ese entierro, siendo de otro país.

Sí, podía ser noble y buena persona cuando se lo proponía.

Su única solución era buscar a un buen chico para ser su esposo mientras trataba de seguir su vida normalmente, como si nada extraño hubiese arremetido contra sus planes de vida. Estúpido clan extinto, estúpido deber.

Seguía dirigiéndose al hospital a ayudar a su madre cuando sintió una figura tras ella, siguiéndola. Se sintió acosada, pero siendo una sensor más o menos competente pudo saber que se trataba del chakra calmado y suave de los Nara.

—¿Qué quieres, Shikadai? —masculló girándose sobre sus talones, mirando al pelinegro de ojos verdes que caminaba perezosamente tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ambos se conocían desde la Academia, aunque nunca fueron particularmente cercanos. El simplemente era el mejor amigo de su amigo de la infancia, Boruto, y un shinobi respetable. Su jutsu de posesión de sombras, su talento con los abanicos y su gran inteligencia y estrategia era suficiente para que la Uchiha no lo mirara por debajo del hombro.

Lo malo era su forma de ser tan exasperante para ella. Sarada era una mujer reservada, seria y hasta malhumorada. Eso no hacía buen contraste con alguien igual de reservado, además de vago y talentoso en ignorar lo que le molestaba. Encima, era igual de arrogante y cruel que ella. No; demasiado parecidos como para agradarle.

Aún así, después de ser los primeros jōnin de su generación e importantes organizadores de los exámenes chunnin de hace cinco años, aprendieron a tolerarse, tratarse cordialmente e incluso capaces de mantener una amena charla de vez en cuando.

—Tan amargada como siempre, Sarada-sama —se burló con una torcida sonrisa y un porte erguido y elegante, mirándola directamente con aquellos rasgados y saltones ojos verde pasto—. Solo quería compartir mi desdicha con alguien, pero veo que no estás de humor.

—¿Desdicha? —masculló rudamente con una ceja enarcada, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos con una expresión altiva. Pero claro que sabía a lo que Shikadai se refería.

El joven ANBU ladeó la cabeza, cambiando nuevamente a un gesto perezoso y adormilado.

—Sí, desdicha. Boruto lleva años enamorado de la delegada, Inojin e Hinawari llevan ya dos meses de relación, y Chōchō y Mitsuki se gustan desde la Emboscada de las Olas —dijo refiriéndose a la misión tan peligrosa que ellos compartieron con el Equipo 10 siendo a penas genin—. Pero tú y yo... Vamos a tener que casarnos con gente que no conocemos.

—Tú vas a casarte, no yo —bufó, fastidiada de que le fuera restregado en la cara su mala suerte, ganándose una seca y burlona risa del Nara.

—¿Eso crees? Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te consigan un prometido. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás es el propio daimyō baboso o el mocoso de su nieto. Tendríamos tanto en común —se mofó, volviendo a portar esa torcida sonrisa.

Agudizó su mirada, dando dos cortos pasos para encarar al joven adulto frente a ella. Una madre civil se apresuró a jalar a su hija de allí, temiendo un enfrentamiento entre las dos futuras cabezas de clan.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shikadai? —masculló Sarada, arrugando la nariz en una rápido gesto de molestia. Este fue recibido por una sonrisa aún más amplia por parte del contrario.

—Y tan perspicaz como siempre —dijo con un tono de voz menos imponente y más agradable—. Tengo algunas propuestas que hacerte, Sarada-sama. Se que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Pero no es algo que quiera hablar en público.

Entrecerró los ojos, temiendo por lo que pudiera estar en la cabeza de ese idiota.


End file.
